


Come morning light

by TheStorm09



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Slow Burn, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStorm09/pseuds/TheStorm09
Summary: No one can hurt you now...
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Chris Eriksen, Daniel Diaz/Chris Eriksen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Come morning light

**Author's Note:**

> SE QUE DEBO UNA EXPLICACIÓN DE UN TAMAÑO ABISMAL PERO NO ME LINCHEN
> 
> Estos 5 meses de hiatus no han sido precisamente voluntarios, han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, a mi alrededor, etc, no usare eso para escudarme.
> 
> Pero hay unas situaciones que sin duda no me han permitido desarrollar el Mystery Of Love pero tengo caps proximos, espero terminar de pulirlos y si no tratare de estar publicando drabbles constantes.
> 
> No tengo mas que decir, espero disfruten esto.

El sol invernal estaba pronto a dar paso a la a Luna en Beaver Creek, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las estrellas tomaran su lugar en el extenso cielo.

En poco tiempo, la casa Reynolds se volvío un lugar de tranquilidad para los hermanos Díaz apesar de tener algunos secretos bajo llave, Daniel, por su parte aprendío a centrar su atención en otras cosas como jugar afuera con Chris, un nuevo amigo del cual se habia hecho muy cercano en poco tiempo o practicar con sus poderes junto a su hermano Sean

Daniel gozaba de la paz en la sala leyendo una historieta de Hawt Dag Man que había encontrado hace tiempo en la cabaña inverna y trajo consigo, probablemente ya lo había aprendido dw memoria despues de leerlo una y otra vez despues de tanto tiempo, pero de alguna forma lograba entretenerlo.

Su lectura se vio interrumpida despues de que el timbre sonó, indicando que habia alguien afuera, Daniel trató de ignorar eso, siguiendo centrado en las aventuras del curioso Hotdog hasta que el timbre sonó por segunda vez y Claire desde lejos le pidío que abriera la puerta a lo cual terminó accediendo.

Sin mucho anino se acercó a la puerta y giró la perilla para descubrir quien era la persona por la cual tuvo que interrumpir su lectura.

—"¡Chris! Por fin saliste ¿Vienes a jugar?" — La molestía fue olvidada casi al momento viendo de que se trataba del rubio, pero realmente este no parecia ir con esas intenciones. 

Sus ojos celestes parecian afligidos, llenos de dolor y al borde del llanto, trataba de ocultar sus heridas las cuales parecian ser recientes.

—"D-Daniel...."—

Y en ese momento el castaño se dio cuenta que su amigo no estaba bien, observando como estaba apunto de quebrarse decidio acercarse un poco. 

Cuando Daniel acortó su distancia, Chris rapidamente trato de buscar refugio en su compañero de aventuras, aferrandose a el y enterrando su cabeza en su pecho.

—"El estaba tan enojado y yo no sabia que hacer... porfavor Dan, ayudame" — Chris de verdad estaba asustado y no podria dejarlo solo, mucho menos cuando parecia necesitarlo. 

—Daniel ¿Quien esta en la puerta? —Claire preguntaba mientras se encargaba de ordenar la cocina, no sabía como reaccionaria si se enteraba del estado de Chris.

—"¡E-Es Chris! El... ¡viene a jugar! Asi que iremos arriba." —

Rapidamente Daniel se separó de Chris para cerrar la puerta de la entrada y tomar la mano del rubio para correr con el al baño, donde se encontraba el botíquin de primeros auxilios.

En cuanto llegaron, Daniel con el poco escaso conocimiento que tenia de sanar heridas hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudar al pecoso, el tenía unas cuantas cortadas y moretones en sus brazos los cuales fueron cubiertos por vendas, no era lo mejor, pero funcionaba.

—"Chris... ¿Quieres contarme como sucedió?" —Preguntó Daniel mientras terminaba de fijar las vendas, realmente estaba preocupado. 

—"Yo por accidente tiré una botella que tenía cerca de su sillón, simplemente estaba jugando, trate de arreglarlo pero no pude... el estaba demasiado molesto y yo estaba tan asustado." —Un par de lagrimas cayeron delicadamente de sus ojos, las cuales fueron limpiadas por Daniel de una manera cuidadosa. 

Al terminar de ajustar los vendajes, Daniel gui a su amigo hacia la habitación que compartia con Sean, pero el no se encontraba, el castaño se sentó en la cama e invito a Chris a acompañarlo dando unas palmadas a un lugar a su costado. 

De una manera tímida, el chico accedio y terminó por sentarse a lado suyo, sin decir nada, Daniel parecia sentirse nervioso de estar tan cerca de Chris pero debia buscar una forma de hacerlo sentir tranquilo.

—"Sabes... Sean suele contarme la historia de los hermanos lobos, pero el no esta ¿Tienes alguna idea?" —

—"Mamá solía cantarme... pero tu n-no debes de hacerlo si no quieres" —

—"C-Creo que puedo hacerlo ¿Acaso no sabías quw SuperWolf es uno de los mejores cantantes?" —

—"¿En serio?" —

—¡N-No! Pero igual podria intentarlo ¿Los amigos se ayudan, no? — Daniel sonrío de una manera contagiosa y se recorrió mas al centro de la cama.

Despues Chris se recostó poniendo su cabeza en el regazo del moreno, sus mejillas ahora se notaban algo coloridas, no trato de ocultarlo, pero tampoco deseaba que Daniel lo notara. 

Cuidadosamente Daniel empezó a acariciar sus cabellos, trataba ser lento al jugar con los rizos que formaba, siendo mas que un vago intento de reconfortarlo, era algo que tal vez estaba disfrutando.

I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

El canto de Daniel fue interrumpido por el mismo, Chris realmente parecia estar disfrutando de la canción pero ¿Por qué se detuvo?

—"CHRISTOPHER" —Se podia escuchar muy a lo lejos unos gritos, parecian estar llenos de rabia, lo cual sin duda puso los pelos de punta al castaño. 

—"Daniel... ¿T-Tambien escuchas lo mismo que yo?" —Ver como el rostro de Chris como cambió de serenidad a preocupación fue una punzada en el pecho para Daniel.

—"No te preocupes Chris, ahora no estas solo, no podra lastimarte otra vez." —

Y entonces, para persuadir al pecoso, Daniel retomó la canción, por mas desafinado o torpe que sonara al entonar la melodía, realmente sentía que ayudaba al pecoso y eso lo alegraba despuws de todo.

Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

Chris se levanto del regazo de Daniel y se sentó enfrete de el, parecia estar mas animado ahora, sus mejillas tenian un color carmesí junto a una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

Daniel sintío extraño su pecho al observar a Chris, no lograba comprender el porque ¿Era algo malo? ¿O era solo por que eran amigos?

—"Chris... mientras nos mantegamos unidos te prometo que nadie te hara daño" —

—"¿L-Lo prometes?" —

—"Somos el Team Spirit ahora, y nos mantendremos juntos hasta el final" —

Seguido Daniel le dío un pequeño beso en la frente, cerrando asi la promesa de mantenerse juntos, pase lo que pase.

Just close your eyes, you'll be alright  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en Safe & Sound - Taylor Swift


End file.
